


Blinded by the Light

by SansyFresh



Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Edge is a fucking idiot, Fluff, He's fine now, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, On the surface, Overworking, Stretch got left in Underfell a while back, Unsafe Habits, but he's our fucking idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Edge watched as the world swam around him, his head hurting more and more by the second...He wasn't tired, though. He was never tired, he was the Great and Terrible Papyrus!Just... give him a minute and he'll be right as rain!
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250096
Comments: 38
Kudos: 84





	1. Heave Ho Away We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloShikigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/gifts).



> this is a fic for one Soloshikigami!! i hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> anyways, the request was for a skele overworking themselves and another skele taking care of them,,,,, so i chose spicyhoneymustard lol
> 
> enjoy!!

It started with a headache. He’d been prone to migraines ever since he’d gotten the scar over his left socket, but this was nothing in comparison, so he’d ignored it. He also ignored when said socket began twitching, as if his eyes wanted to betray him and close on their own.

He obviously didn’t feel tired, so he wasn’t sure what was causing the sensation. He made a note to talk to Alphys about it, and headed back to work.  What he did was important. Monster’s lives were in his hands, their rights being constantly infringed by careless, racist humans, and he was not going to let them regret the decision to trust him. 

If this dratted headache would go away, it would make things at least 45% more efficient. As the day went on, however, his sockets grew heavier and heavier, his eyelights diffusing out into formless shapes of red magic, the headache growing exponentially worse the longer he sat at his desk, typing up reports. 

In one moment he was blinking away the black clouding his vision, and in the next he was waking up, staring up at the ceiling high above. There were shapes above him, monsters he thought, irritation building in his soul as one of them moved out of the way of the light far above, letting it shine directly into his aching sockets. 

“Edge? Are you alright?”

The words sounded as if they’d come from underwater, Edge trying to nod and pick himself up off the floor only for much stronger arms than his own current state lifted him up and onto his feet. He only stood there for a moment before he lost his balance again, the arms, furry and large, picking him up and into a bridal position.

“I believe it is time you went home, my friend.” Asgore’s voice came again, Edge blinking sluggishly as he tried to piece together what the hell was going on. He’d just been working, the headache was nothing he’d never dealt with, and-

“No, don’t try to get down. I’m afraid, in your condition, you’d only hurt yourself further.”

Further? Alarm bells were going off in Edge’s head, which was hurting a hell of a lot more than it had been earlier. Each blare of the klaxon had Edge wincing, Asgore only holding him more tightly to his chest. Edge had just started to drift off when he was being slowly lowered into the back of a car, a door slamming shut as Asgore climbed into the front of his truck.

“I do believe your mates are waiting at home… there was very little we could have done to keep this from them, I’m afraid.” Asgore said, the words still muddy, unclear. Edge blinked rapidly, trying to clear his doubling vision, only partially successful by the time the car stopped once more. 

Asgore got out of the car, Edge trying so hard to keep an eye on his surroundings even as they swam around him.

He was being lifted again, his instincts screaming at him as he began to try and fight out of them, but a voice piped up, making his marrow turn to ice.

“Stop fightin’ an’ get in here, Papyrus.”

Oh, he was in  _ deep shit. _


	2. Sleepy Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man it's been a while, huh? yeah im sorry about that lol
> 
> anyways, have a chapter of Edge being a little too metaphoric, since he's... yknow... half out of it lol
> 
> enjoy!!

Edge could have whimpered at the cold feeling of blue magic gripping his soul, lifting him out of Asgore’s paws and into the unsure hold of his brother’s arms. He was left staring up at his brother as he finished their business with the King, thanking him for bringing Edge home safe and in one piece. Angel knew they’d hear about it on the news if someone dusted because of “unsafe work environments”. 

Then Asgore’s truck was starting up again and Red was watching as he left, his soul pounding strong next to Edge’s head. He was nearly lulled back to sleep just from the repetitive nature of it, when Red started growling, heading back into the house.

“Did I raise an idiot?” It was less of a question directed to Edge and more a statement to the universe at large, but Edge still took offence at it. 

“I’ll have you know that I was working with good cause!”

Red shook his head, rolling his eyes as he set Edge on the couch, more gently than he had since Edge had nearly lost use of his legs after a bout with LV crazed degenerates in the woods, waiting for the perfect opportunity to challenge Edge.

It meant a lot of things, Red being so gentle, but it also meant that he was afraid enough of Edge suddenly dusting on him that if he was to set him down too harshly, Edge would poof out of existence right then.

A ridiculous notion, but there was little Edge could say to sway the fear. He could remember many nights, praying to anything that would listen that he wouldn’t come into Red’s bedroom the next morning and find a pile of dust in his sheets.

Dark, perhaps, but that was the state of the world they’d once lived in. It made him wonder what was different about Stretch actual “other world”, but that was a thought for another day, seeing as how he felt the click of a latch before hearing the jangle of a pair of handcuffs.

“Red. Did you just cuff me to the goddamn couch.”

Red glanced down at him from where he was making sure the other end was secure enough to the hidden latch in the couch, pure evil grin on his face. “Sure did boss.”

Edge felt something like anger start to bubble in his soul, only to dampen out as his headache started drumming through his skull like a band player gone rogue. 

Red hissed sympathetically as Edge groaned, his free hand coming up to shield his sockets from the light, climbing back down off the couch to head to the kitchen.

“I’ll get ya some water and a pain pill… and an ice pack. You stay ‘ere boss, big bro’ll take care ‘o ya.”

Edge could have rolled his eyes at the dripping sarcasm, but in the end he was just too tired. 

He was asleep before Red returned, his brother staring at him softly as he finally dug out his phone to text their other datemate. 

Stretch was going to be livid.


	3. Braised and Fried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo an update for this fic for the end of the year!!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy :D

There was only so much resting that Edge was able to get away with before his soul and body tended to betray him and decided that it was time to get up and work. Every time he’d tried, however desperately, Red was there to gently shove him back into the couch, keeping him from even trying to pick the handcuff lock by keeping him busy with TV and video games and sudoku. 

But there were only so many levels of Plants Vs Zombies, only so many puzzles he could complete before Edge was completely and utterly bored, and no matter how many times Red told him to pay attention when they finally broke down and started playing cards, he wasn’t tired and he wasn’t about to fall asleep right where he sat!!

He wasn’t sick. He’d just not slept the night before (and… possibly the night before that); he just needed a little bit of rest!

And he was just about to tell Red so, no matter what the smug bastard staring at him and waiting for him to pass out said, when the front door banged open, releasing the pleasantly greasy smells of a chicken tender salad.

He turned, ready to grab the food out of whoever it was’ hands and devour it with all the energy he had left, only to catch eyes with Stretch. 

Pausing, he blinked. Stretch, for all he was holding Edge and Red’s favorite takeout in his hands, looked pissed. Edge was failing to understand why, for a moment, until the jangle of the handcuffs reminded him just what kind of shit he was in.

“Passed out at work, huh? That’s gonna be a good model for the interns.” Stretch said, laying out the boxes of oh so delicious smelling food.

Edge winced. “I did not mean to pass out, if that’s what you’re implying.”

He knew instantly that was the wrong thing to say, the ice in Stretch’s next words near chilling.

“No, I was implying that you’re a dumbass.”

With that he took his share of food, a small stack of napkins, and disappeared off to their shared bedroom, the door slamming and leaving Edge feeling a bit empty. He stared off in the direction that Stretch had gone, even as Red dug around and found his box of mustard braised chicken, chowing down on the fried chicken and fries. 

Edge swallowed back the nausea that threatened to overtake his soul, and grabbed the last remaining box, finding a large salad with crispy fried chicken tenders, extra ranch and extra cheese, just the way he liked it.

He blinked back tears, wrapping the food back up with one hand as careful as he could be, before setting it on the table and relaxing back into the couch. Red slowly slid over until he was sitting right next to him, their hips touching as Red offered him a fry. He took it, eating slowly as his magic slowly replenished, and in moments, he was asleep.

Red waited until he had started snoring a bit to climb back up off the couch, padding to the kitchen to put away the leftover food, coming back to the living room to find Stretch curled up on the couch with his baby brother, Edge holding Stretch in his arms, the two of them cuddled into each other.

“Good ‘nough.” Red grunted, ignoring the snort from Stretch as he headed for the bedroom. Some of them had work the next morning, and it  _ wasn’t  _ Edge.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment!!


End file.
